


Can't help falling in love

by adoringlouis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Fluff, It's raining, M/M, Slow Dancing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringlouis/pseuds/adoringlouis
Summary: It's basically just Steve and Bucky dancing to "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley, but it's raining outside and they are both sad, yet trying to cheer each other up."Take my hand, take my whole life, too."





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
> this is basically my first fanfiction/oneshot (I don't know where this is going) ever, so I apologize in advance.  
> English isn't my first language, so feel free to address any mistakes.  
> I am quite nervous about this, haha, so- please- leave some Feedback.
> 
> I am not even sure whether anyone is even going to read this or not, but- if so- enjoy this fluff, I guess.  
> Please, listen to this while reading, it inspired me to even come up with the story and this version of Can't help falling in love is just beautiful.  
> https://youtu.be/sGldCV8oz9A
> 
> \- all the love, A  
> I hope that you have/ had a good day.

The heavy rain was clattering down onto the roof and against the small window of Steve Roger’s apartment in Brooklyn. The sound of Elvis Presley’s “Can’t help falling in love.” was filling the room, as Steve laid there, in his warm and comfortable bed, the warm body of his boyfriend pressed against his own. Their legs were tangled and Steve had wrapped an arm around Bucky, whose head had been laying on Steve’s chest. Given the position, Bucky could feel Steve’s heartbeat, which had always been immensely calming, even though his heartbeat always seemed to increase when Bucky got too close. Steve wanted to do nothing, but to stay in his warm, comfortable bed, cuddled up with his boyfriend forever, listening to the heavy rain and Elvis. Bucky had closed his eyes, slightly dozing off to the soothing sound of the mixture of the rain, Elvis and Steve’s slow breathing. Steve noticed that Bucky was about to fall asleep again, smiling softly and slowly rubbing Bucky’s back, placing a soft kiss onto Bucky’s brown, messy hair. Steve was softly humming to the rhythm of the song, since he had always had a soft spot for Elvis Presley and especially for the song to which he and Bucky had danced for the first time. Steve remembered that day exactly. It had been back in the 60s, Steve had gotten rejected by the guy whom he was in love at that point- he did not like to remember that specific part, though-. He had gone to a bar afterwards, trying to get the disgusted look of the boy out of his head, in which it seemed to be engraved. It had been a rainy day, a Thursday, if he remembered it correctly, and the bar had been empty, no one except for a brown haired boy in an uniform had sat on one of the old and dirty barstools, while a Gramophone was playing in the background. The guy had turned to look at him as he had entered the bar, an unreadable expression had been visible on his face, that had quickly turned into a smirk as he recognized the blonde. Steve remembered how it had been the first time that he had ever fully admired Bucky’s beauty. His soft, pink lips, his pink cheeks, which he had wanted to pinch ever since he had laid his eyes on them, his beautiful, beautiful eyes that were a mixture of blue and green, a kind of blue that he had never seen before, looking so beautiful, yet intruding at the same time, his messy, brown hair, through which Steve had wanted to ran his hands ever since. He remembered shooting Bucky a quick smile, as he recognized his old best friend, walking in and sitting on the barstool right next to Bucky, who had already ordered a beer, which stood in front of him, the bottle half empty, which was also when Steve had noticed Bucky’s glossy eyes and tired smile. Even though Bucky had looked pretty drunk and a mixture of tired and sad that day, Steve still thought of Bucky as the most beautiful creature that he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. The bartender was smiling at Steve, asking what he wanted. Steve normally was not a big of a drinker, he did not like getting drunk, it made him emotional and mostly just reckless, which was not like him at all. Yet there he had been, ordering a beer, not caring about the fact that he had never been much of a drinker, so it was not going to take long until he had been pretty much drunk. “Stevie, hey.” Bucky had greeted him, smirking at the blonde, who had run his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his nerves and trying to forget his rejection. “Didn’t see each other in a long time, did we, eh?” Bucky had taken another sip of the beer that stood in front of him. Steve had just nodded, examining the guy that he had been best friends with since they were basically just little kids that had known nothing about life and taking the beer that the bartender had handed over. “What are ya doin’ here anyway, Stevie? Thought ya weren’t much of a drinker?” Steve had noticed that Bucky was already quite drunk and he had asked himself what the occasion for Bucky being drunk this early had been, since Bucky had never been the guy to recklessly drink unless it was for a reason. They truly had not talked to each other in weeks, but Steve had been so busy, with his feelings and all that, so he just kind of had not gotten to catch up with his friend. “You are right, I am not-” He took a sip of his beer, “Is it because of a girl?” Bucky had interrupted him, glancing at Steve with an unreadable expression, his voice had sounded quite bitter. “Maybe.” Steve had answered, taking yet another sip. Feeling the alcohol getting into his blood and calming down his nerves. Bucky had suppressed a bitter chuckle, “Wanna talk about it to your old pal, aye?” Steve had not answered, biting his lip nervously. He had never talked about his tendencies to Bucky, he was sure that Bucky was not going to have a problem with it, but, then again, he had also thought that Alex, a good friend of his, was going to be okay with it. But he was not, he had called him disgusting and not worth the air that he was breathing. Losing Alex had hurt Steve pretty bad, especially because he had always trusted him and had always talked to him about everything. “Hm.” Steve had asked for yet another beer, he had nothing to lose, had he? “It is nothing, I just- well, got rejected.” Steve let out a fake chuckle, trying to overplay the fact that saying it out loud made it even more embarrassing and made him feel like a fool. Bucky had raised his eyebrows and had his head titled the right way, which was a habit that Steve had noticed before whenever Bucky was confused or did not understand something. “What a stupid girl, she’s definitely missing out, Stevie.” Steve had blushed at that, appreciating Bucky’s will to cheer him up. “I am not quite sure, but, how have you been anyway, Buck? Why are you here, on a Thursday evening?” Steve had asked, not wanting to elaborate his thoughts on the situation that had occurred a few hours before. “’m not quite sure either, eh. I mean, I’m still alive, so, that’s a good thing, I guess.” Bucky chuckled yet again, but even though he had been smiling, Steve had been able to see the sadness that had been hidden behind those intruding eyes. They had sat in silence for a few minutes, both rather enjoying their drinks, listening to the rain and thunder outside, which had made Steve flinch several times, Bucky had softly laughed at that, smiling brightly, so his dimples were showing off- he had never been the guy to find rain, thunder and admirable, yet rather scary-, the gramophone was playing some song in the background, which seemed to be fading out soon. As the first chords of Elvis Presley’s “Can’t help falling in love” were playing, Bucky immediately shifted, looking over at Steve, quite unsure whether to speak up or not. After Bucky had fought an inner battle, whether Steve would reject his offer, immediately leaving because Bucky was a guy and dancing with a guy was, well, wrong, especially when you were also a guy, but, then again, it had been Bucky’s favourite song since had had first listened to Elvis’ angelic voice and it had been Steve, his best friend. So, Bucky had slowly stood up, offering Steve a hand, “Will you do me the favour?” Steve had looked at Bucky’s hand, debating whether to take it or not, but Bucky had looked so vulnerable and yet loving and he had been Steve’s best friend, so he also stood up, taking Bucky’s warm hand into his own. Bucky had smiled at him, with that goofy smile of his that had always managed to make Steve’s knees feel weak, as if he had been about to pass out. Steve had looked at the bartender, scared whether he had been about to make a comment and probably throw them out of the bar, yet, the bartender did not even look at them, not caring about what the two had been about to do. “It is a pleasure, Buck.” Steve had mumbled, softly. Bucky had put his one hand onto Steve’s waist, leading the both of them with the other hand. Steve’s heartbeat had quickened at that and he was painfully aware of Bucky’s touch. “Y’know, I’ve always been a sucker for Elvis.” Bucky had softly laughed, moving to the beat of the song, leading the both of them. Steve had smiled at him, totally forgetting about what he had been heartbroken about a few hours ago. “Good thing that I am, too. Especially for this song,” He had chuckled at that. The both of them were slowly moving to the song and even though they were quite drunk, they still somehow managed to not mess up the steps. Steve was gazing into Bucky’s adoringly beautiful eyes, feeling like he could watch Bucky his whole life and he would still not be able to comprehend his beautifully shaped features. Bucky had slowly sighed, “I missed you, Steve.” he had looked so vulnerable as if any word that came out of Steve’s mouth could crush him in a heartbeat and Steve wondered what had happened, because a few weeks back, Bucky had been overwhelmingly confident, never showing a hint of vulnerability. “I missed you, too, Buck.” Bucky had smiled at that, yet it had not been an honest smile, Bucky had not beamed with happiness, which he normally had. At this point, Steve had even forgotten that they were in a bar, that they were not at home or in a private place, because all that he had been able to focus on was Bucky and the warm, fuzzy feeling that had spread throughout his whole body. It had felt like everything was blurry and meaningless, everything except for a certain brunette on whose shoulder he had laid his head, closing his eyes slowly, enjoying Bucky’s touch and his heart beating immensely fast, due to the feeling of Bucky’s skin against his own. _“Take my hand, take my_ _whole life, too.”_ Bucky had been softly humming, radiating of warmth and comfort that Steve had needed back then. The older boy had also closed his eyes, still leading the both of them to the quiet beat of the song. They danced in silence after that, both enjoying the closeness to the other, the warmth, the comfort, the feeling of familiarity and safety. _“I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Elvis sang one last time, the music had been slowly fading out, leaving Bucky and Steve still slowly moving. Steve had opened his eyes slowly, blushing because of the fact he could practically feel Bucky’s heartbeat, since they had been so close that not even a simple piece of paper could have fit between the two of them. He had looked Bucky right in the eyes, putting on an unsure smile. Bucky had looked at him, it had been there again, that unreadable expression of his, but, this time, Bucky had been glancing at Steve’s pink, soft looking lips and he had wanted nothing more than to pull the younger blonde into a kiss. Yet, the two of them flinched and backed away from each other, as the bartender had coughed loudly, looking at them suspiciously, raising his eyebrows. Steve had coughed awkwardly, slowly backing away from Bucky, who had been biting his lip nervously. “D’you wanna, don’t know, come home with me, eh? We could, well, talk about what’s been happenin’?” Bucky had mumbled. And Steve had recognized it again, the vulnerability in Bucky’s look and in his slurring voice. Steve had been debating whether or not it was a good idea to spend the time with a drunk Bucky, who had obviously been hiding something. Then again, it had been the only way to make sure that he did not do anything stupid and got home safely. “I mean, there is nothing that speaks against it, is there?” Steve had smiled warmly and Bucky had immediately started grinning, gazing down onto Steve’s pink lips yet again. God, he had loved to kiss him right then and there, even though the bartender would have probably kicked them out and called the police, but it totally would have been worth it. Bucky had stumbled back to the bar, pulling out his wallet and paying for the both of them, which Steve had not agreed to, but Bucky most likely did not care. “Let’s go, Stevie.” Bucky had beamed with excitement, which happened to be quite a contrast to what Bucky had acted like before. As Steve walked up to Bucky, their hands were slightly touching and Steve had felt an overwhelming wish to take Bucky’s hand into his own, but, then again, that would have been inappropriate and Steve did not know how Bucky would have reacted to that. Even though they had danced closely, Bucky still could have felt like Steve was forcing himself onto him. They had left the bar, it was already dark outside, yet still raining slightly. “I don’t think that you took an umbrella with you, did you, Steve?” Bucky had chuckled. He had actually always liked rain, especially the fresh scent of bacterial spores, ozone and plant oils had always managed to calm him down in a bit. “Nah, did you?” Steve had looked rather annoyed, he did not like being wet and the wet clothes being attached to his body- he absolutely hated that feeling. “Nah, I guess that we have to walk, eh. But we aren’t made out of sugar, are we?” He had laughed. “No.” Steve shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I already finished writing the continuation of this, but I am not sure whether I am going to post it, depends on the reaction of the- if I'm being optimistic- one Person that is going to read this.


End file.
